Limit
by hinata fan101
Summary: ok this is my first fanfic story on here. im not good at summeries but the story is good. please r&r. sorry this is a 2shot story
1. Chapter 1

Riley's POV

Some people may say that my life is hard. Juggling basketball, my band, soccor, grades, volleyball, and track. I'm not saying it's not because it is, I just found a way to work with it. Limit my sleep and my eating hours. Hey, it worked! I practiced everything in the day and studied and did my homework at night.

"Riley. Riley! Get up Riley!" my sister, Chloe, shook me awake. I didn't go to sleep till 4 am that night. I looked at my clock and it said 6:30 am. 6:30 am? I only got 2 hours and 30 min of sleep!

I moaned and dug my self under my blanket.

"Riley, get up or you're going to be late for school." She pulled the blanket away.

"Don't make me pull you out!" she grabbed my feet.

"AHH!" I yelled as I fell flat to the ground. "I'm up. I'm up." I got up and raised my hands in defeat. We got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. I skipped and got my lunch and said by to mom and Manuelo.

I walked school and met up with my band members. Our parts of a new song he just wrote.

The first bell rang and I rushed to class. Man was I tired! I saw Chloe sitting in the seat in front of me. I smiled at her. Our teacher started talking about I don't know what when Chloe passed back a note it read:

Riley what's wrong? That's the 5th time you skipped breakfast this week! I know you didn't go to sleep till 4am. You haven't gotten more then 3 hours of sleep each day. Im worried about you

From Chloe

I folded it and got another piece of paper. I wrote:

Don't worry Chloe I'm ok. I just have some stuff to do. Ok?

Riles

Before I knew it, school was over. I had a basketball game after school and I was in no mood to play, but I pushed myself for the team.

The last quarter, 10 seconds left, the score was tied, 24-24, we had the ball. It was passed to me and I ran past the players dribbling the ball across the court. I was ready to shoot, when suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's POV

I was at riley's game watching her play for her life. The last 10 seconds of the game, the ball was passed to her. She sped through the players as she dribbled the ball to the hoop. She was ready to shoot when suddenly, she fell to the ground. There was a sudden rush of fear as I ran to her yelling her name. I cut through the around her and kneeled down next to her limp body. She looked pale and fragile, as if she were to brake into a million pieces any second. It took me a while to realize that I was crying puddles of tears. She was immediately taken to the ambulance. I stood by her side all the time on the way to the hospital.

I called Manuelo to tell my parents that riley was in the hospital. Shortly after I hung up, the doctor came out. He said that riley was under a lot of stress and the fact that she wasn't eating healthy amounts of food and little sleep weakened her, made it worse. He said that she was unconscious. They said that I could go home but I refused!

Riley's POV

3 weeks later:

I heard a soft cry and felt someone hold onto my hand. I opened my eyes to see a sad Chloe.

"Hey" I said so she could barely hear it.

"Riles!!" she jumped up from her seat next to me and hugged me.

"Woe Chloe I didn't know you loved me that much. I've only been out for a day, right?" I said trying to break free.

Chloe let me go and spoke, "Riles, you've been unconscious for 3 weeks." 3 weeks? That's impossible!

"Chloe, what happened to me?" I asked finally able to take in what I was just told.

"You blacked out at the game. I was told that you were stressed and the fact that not eating the right amount of food and little sleep, weakened you. I guess you really pushed yourself to much. You need to learn your limit to what you can do. Your still young so enjoy life the way it is."

"Chloe? Can you promise me to help with this so it never happens again?" I looked into her eyes.

"I promise, but you have to promise me that you'd eat a balanced meal everyday and sleep NORMAL every night." She looked into my eyes.

" I promise" with that, we shared a big warm sisterly hug.


End file.
